If what we Planned
by Madame Kitsunesama
Summary: I couldn't come to terms with this life. I can't stand it anymore. Rated M for later chapters, a bit early fast pace to where I drag in the L4D survivors, based on mine and my friends L4D strategy stuff, decided to make a fic. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Hell Breaks Loose- Prolouge

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in Left 4 Dead 2 or any of that john. This is a fanfiction based off me and my friends Zombie Apocalypse survival strategy for a Left 4 Dead 2 theme. Yes, I will be including the characters such as Bill and Ellis, since we all agreed that they are the best. There will be shipping on who thinks who should end up together, so keep that in mind! Enjoy~_

_-Madame Neko-sama_

I couldn't find it in me to come to terms with this new life. It was a new struggle, one I feared back in the year 2012. It was something that gave me haunting nightmares. Now, it was real. It wasn't "Who's going to bug me today?" or "Will we meet up in the library today? Or is it closed…", but no. Now, it's "Am I going to get past today?" or "Will she make it? Are we going to die?" I never thought I'd say it, but… I miss the days when I cried in the girls' bathroom, sobbing over the injustice and the cruelty splayed upon my everyday life. The only things in my day I liked were my 6th period class, where I met with my friends, David, who I call Wolfie. He doesn't seem to mind it much. Then there's my best friend, Kristine. I call her Kristana, or Tori. It all depends. She never seems to mind it much, either. We've been friends since 6th grade. Then there's this annoying brat, I call him Nob. He hates it, and I hate him. A lot. He just annoys me with his very presence, and he doesn't shut up. Me? I forgot myself, didn't I? My name is Lilith. My friends call me Fox, or sometimes Foxy. Now, I guess you're wondering, what is this new ordeal in our lives? Well… it's happening right now.

"C'mon Foxy! Run faster!" David yelled at me over his shoulder, and I growled.

"I don't need to run faster! I just need to out run Kristine and Nob!" I hooted, and David chuckled a bit. Even in an apocalypse, we couldn't be serious. It was so like us. I smiled, and I barely ducked a giant cement block being lobbed at me and my friends. The distant crying of a witch made us even more alert, and it only got closer.

"Hey Foxy, it's your kin!" David teased, which got a roll of my eyes. We all agreed if we were to turn into a special infected, I'd be a witch. But that's for later. For now, we were running late at night from our High school, Timber Creek. We were there late at night vandalizing, we all hated the joint. Kristine wanted Nob to tag along, feel like he was part of our dysfunctional group, you know? We rounded a corner, in the dark still, the crayon torches now extinguished. We were glad they were. There was a witch right around the corner, and a Tank behind us. This was NOT good. This was BAD. I panicked, and I knew there was one way out. I made mistake one. I ran over to the witch and jumped over her and kept running. My friends followed promptly, and how was it a mistake? Well, we took too long, and the tank caught up. We ran again, and this time, slower, and more out of breath. We had no guns, no weapons, and no one to save us. We were exposed, we were helpless. We were dead. We kept running, when we heard a smoker, and a hoard was behind us. That's when shit got bad. Nob, from behind, was grabbed and roped back into the hoard by the smoker, and he yelled in pain. We only kept running, and now the initial panic was subsiding. I hated him so badly, my panic turned to glee as I heard his screams and pleas for helps. I would have preferred to deal with him myself, but that's okay. I guess…

"So, are we going to die…?" I asked my voice numb.

"We won't die yet Foxy. We got your brains, my leadership, and…Tori." David said, and shrugged. Kristine huffed.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"Now is NOT the time may I remind you!" I hissed and the thunderous steps of the tank ebbed away, as with the screams and the pleas of Nob. It took us an hour or so, but we got to my house. We snuck around spitters, boomers, and hunters. It was scary, and dangerous.

"So, we're in Left 4 Dead 2 now?" I asked.

"I guess so, time to gear up Fox!" David said, smiling a bit, and I smiled back. I was glad David was handling this well. We could only hope the others would be fine. I ran upstairs and got the cutlasses from my parent's room. There were 3. I gave each of us one, and then handed David the rifle. He nodded, and we decided to bunk here the night. I went to my room, and for the last time, slept in my own bed. For the last time. It was time to say goodbye, and it was a lot sooner than I had expected. This thought, this realization, made me cry silently. That night, I slept in my own waking memories…

"_Okay, if we were all a special infected, who would be what?" David asked, and I raised my hand and giggled as I spoke._

"_Kristine would be a boomer! She's small, and kinda tubby. Not as tubby as a boomer, needs to be a bit more fat, and tall. Maybe bigger boobs, too." I teased, smiling at her, and she slapped at my arm which I used to defend myself, and I laughed. David laughed, and he smiled._

"_You would be a Witch." He said, and I looked at him._

"_Oh?" I asked, blinking a bit._

"_Yeah, when you try you sound exactly like a witch, you have a high pitched voice, and you have the frame and height. Perfect for a witch." He commented, and I smiled._

"_Yeah… I get to rip apart the survivors! Woohoo!" I whooped, smiling._

"_David would be a hunter." Kristine said._

"_Oh yeah, can climb trees, good agility, good jump, good build." I commented, smiling._

"_So, the Witch, the Boomer, and the Hunter. A pretty good combo." David said, nodding in approval. I smiled. _

I woke up at dawn. I didn't move. I heard sobbing. Witch sobbing. I peeked from under my blankets, and saw the wandering witch circling around in my room. I felt my body freeze. I was SO screwed and it wasn't even cute. The witch sat down and sobbed in front of the window, facing away from me. I bolted and left the room. I ran to where David was, and shook him awake, he glared at me.

"What?" He hissed angrily.

"Okay, one. This is a zombie apocalypse, no more sleeping in. Two, there is a witch in my room, in this house, a wandering witch." I informed, and Kristine was up and downstairs already, making breakfast. David groaned, and we got ready to move out. We left through the front door, and in the driveway, I looked at my old home, and sighed sadly. I whispered the words that will echo with me forever, and the words that will pain me forever.

"_Good bye… forever…"_


	2. So we ARE in this game!

_Hello~ Madame Neko-sama here again! Chapter one is up, and I did a lot of work writing it today to give me a base. Man, I actually enjoy writing this one. Remember, who you think should end up together will be a ship! Keep that in mind as you read, a poll will be up soon on my profile to vote on. It'll close whenever I want it to. Enjoy~_

_-Madame Neko-sama_

I couldn't believe it.

"Those weren't there five damn seconds ago." David noted, eyes narrowing. David and I had our hoods up, to block the warm sun rays. Helicopters flew off, ignoring us. We had closed the door to the roof behind us, but heard footsteps. Only two pairs.

"Hurry up kid, we might miss the choppers!" An elderly voice barked. It was a voice I hadn't heard in three years. It was a few months after my birthday, after I turned 18. But the voice I still knew well. David must've remembered to, because him and I exchanged a glance.

"I'm tryin' to go as fast as I can!" A second voice whined. This one had a heavy southern accent I had a thing for. I couldn't believe it. Not one damn bit. The door slammed open. I had my magnum in my hands, and my hoodie fell off my head as a gust of wind flew by, and my long dark hair flew free, caramel highlights dappling it. My brown eyes training on the two figures in the door way. It was Ellis and Bill, my overall favorite Left 4 Dead characters. Ever. I blinked.

"Ya'll are late, too?" Ellis asked, blinking. I smiled a bit awkwardly and shrugged.

"Guess so. The names Lilith, but just call me Fox. My friends here do." I said, flashing a smile.

"Blondie over there is David, but I call him Wolfie. He don't mind it much. The small girl who sometimes I think is a boomer is Kristine. In our group, I'm known for witch hunting. I can hear 'em way before anyone else and I killed 3." I said with pride.

"I'm known for my aim. I've killed 5 hunters midair." David says with a grin, then Kristine pipes up.

"I'm known for my scavenging skills. If you want the brains, that's Fox. She's master tactician, she's good at it." Kristine states, and I smile.

"I got us out of a few tight spots." I grinned.

"I'm Bill, veteran of the military. Seems you got a good group here. Someone with reflexes, the brains, and then someone who can scavenge. No wonder you got so far." Bill comments and I shrug.

"The names Ellis, but you can just call me El, though I don't like being called El because it sounds like a girl's name but you can call me El if you want." Ellis rambles, and I chuckle.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you. We might as well stick together." I state, and David nods.

"We could use more smarts, sometimes Foxy here can be a bit tilted." David nudges me and I hiss.

"We still need to get Mrs. Carrier her god damn Viagra." I hiss, and he laughs and I hold out my arm as Kristine bats at it. I roll my eyes.

"Regardless of the impending doom, we still can't be serious. It's who we are. But it kept us sane, and got us this far, right?" I smile, and they nod. We descend into the fire consumed halls. It was hot, way too hot. I couldn't breathe right, and the smoke choked at me. I had to unzip my jacket, and it exposed my tie dye purple t-shirt. We ran down the halls shooting Zombies, and then we got to where we had to walk dangerously on the ledge of the building. I froze. I was deathly afraid of heights, Ellis turned to me.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" He gasped.

"N-No! I… I just don't like falling!" I barked, and I looked behind me at the fire and smoke, and I groaned. I climbed out onto the ledge, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You are sooooooo afraid!" Ellis mocked, and I hissed.

"I could get dragged off! Or a Charger could ram me off!" I barked, and I was getting really scared. We slunk along the edge, and got back inside. I was shaking and pale. David laughed.

"Scared of heights are we Fox?" David teased, and I huffed and stormed ahead. Then I stopped, and held up a hand to show for them to hold.

"Witch." I hissed quietly. They all focused, and David looked at me.

"I don- never mind." He said. I gave him that look, and he shrugged.

"Remember, I can hear a witch far before anyone else." I informed, and we moved on, me leading. It got closer, and closer. I poked my head around the corner. The witch was in front of the elevator we needed to take. _You're shitting me, right?_

"So… soon to make it 4 witches." I grinned, and grabbed my chain saw and revved it and walked over to the witch, and the dark sadism in me came out. I chuckled, and then began to giggle uncontrollably, and the witch started to howl at me.

"Shut the fuck up BITCH!" With a sickening cackle I shoved my foot onto the witch's back forcing her down and stabbed her with my chainsaw, laughing madly. I needed the violence, the gore, I wanted the RUSH! It felt good… four witches killed by me. It died fast, then I scored a fourth scar onto my arm, and grinned.

"Four dead." I grinned. Blood was on me now, and we got into the Elevator. Everyone stared at me.

"Ask them, I have violent urges that I need to kill off… they just happen." I sigh calmly. I felt oddly calm. Why? Why did I feel so calm in my imminent death? It was so… new. The elevator broke down, and it was Ellis who got us out. That's when it turned shitty. There was a tank behind me when I first stepped out. I always went out first for my ears. The tank threw my across the hall, and I felt myself hit a wall. I saw stars, and the tank coming at me. I heard gun shots, and something warm. There was pain to… but why was it dulling away? What's happening? I saw the tank grab a slab of the floor, and threw it at me, I curled into a ball, but it made the pain worse. I looked up and saw the tank fall to its knees, then splotches of black took over my vision, and I felt even dizzier now. I couldn't do it. I felt myself slipping. The last I heard was David… or was it Ellis?

"_Keep with us…please…"_

Next time I woke up, I felt sore, and I hurt all over. I was in a safe room? I felt someone hug me, and I was shocked, and hugged back.

"We almost lost you Foxy… we almost…" It was David. He shook with his sobs, and I felt only sheer shock.

"I-I died..?" I stammered out, astonished.

"Ellis barely found a Defibrillator in time. We… please don't die…" David said hoarsely. I could only nod, and I felt myself go pale. The initial shock…

"Hey David... I guess I got my answer..."I chuckled, he looked at me.

"We ARE in Left 4 Dead... haha." I laughed in my shock. He laughed, too.

_I had to be defibbed… I died… I was legally dead… oh my god…_ It was the only thought running in my mind like a broken record. I felt dizzy all over again. I felt the horror set in. I saw Ellis and Bill trying to comfort Kristine, who was still balling. I got up, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, hey fatty. Don't go crying yet. I'm not gone just yet. I got a bit more bite for those sons of bitches." I grinned, and she hugged my legs, and I swung my arms to keep balance.

"Hey! You'll make me fall!" I exclaimed. It took hours to get Kristine to calm down, and I sat down, and rubbed my temples. I looked at my chainsaw, and I sighed. There was a new question I dreaded the answer to in my mind, and I hoped I'd never get an answer to it.

_Who's going to die next, and will it be for good?_


End file.
